Gas Leak
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: While at a Sound Base, Naruto knocks over a container unleashing a mysterious gas, that which not only affects Sakura. But the Sound Kunoichi they are facing as well. NaruSaku NaruKin NaruSakuKin threesome. read and review please


While at a Sound Base, Naruto accidentally knocks over a container that unleashes a gas, that when Sakura and Kin Tsuchi inhale, begins to have an effect on them that Naruto didn't see coming. I've bumped their ages up to sixteen in this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Watch out!" A female voice shouted as they dodged the thrown senbon aimed at them and they ducked and avoided the thrown weapons as they hide.

Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno had found themselves engaged in a fight as they were currently at one of Orochimaru's Bases that he had throughout The Elemental Nations. The two having discovered it and exploring it and it was mostly empty as to their surprise nobody seemed to be was there. His usual henchmen Kabuto wasn't there either and they looked around trying to find notes about what he was planning on doing. With a bit of luck they could discover what he was up to However their luck didn't hold as a Sound Kunoichi had appeared and had engaged the two in a fight. The two were behind a counter in one of the rooms for protection and to hide from her while they formulated a plan.

"Bit surprised this place only has her." Naruto murmured as the two laid low. "I'm surprised at the lack of goons her

"Quiet," Sakura whispered and reached her head up to look and spotted the back of a girl wearing green and with long black hair with a purple ribbon at the end who was looking for them. She recognized the girl, having seen her in The Chunin Exams years ago and with her team had attacked her. The girl was looking for them as she stalked around the room.

Sakura ducked her head low as she was beside Naruto who gave her hand a comforting squeeze letting her know everything was okay and they was going to get out of this like they had always. She smiled at him and made motions with her hand that she was going to draw her attention and that Naruto would go around and get her from behind and he nodded his head in agreement at it.

Kin Tsuchi looked around senbon in her hand as she looked for them. "Come out, I promise I won't hurt you too much." She said as she walked around the room needles ready to throw. She had been placed here as it was one of Orochimaru's smaller bases and she was the only one really around. The only real threat to her was boredom as she was ordered not to touch or interact with anything in the base at all and she knew better than to go against his orders. Those who didn't would wind up having a painful demise she knew. She couldn't use any Jutsu and risk destroying his work but her Senbon was more than enough to deal with them.

She was actually glad when the blonde and pinkette had showed up as it meant she could actually have some fun for a change and she recognized them from years ago at The Chunin Exams as well. She could relieve herself of boredom and get payback as well, things couldn't get any better.

Naruto and Sakura nodded at each other and went to go put their plan into motion as Sakura banged her hand against a counter drawing Kin's attention while Naruto went around the other way to attack from behind.

Kin turned and threw Senbon at where she had heard the noise and hit the wall and Sakura got up and ran. Kin sneered and threw more Senbon at him while Sakura countered with Shuriken at her that Kin dodged. The two threw and launched missiles at each other as Sakura zig and zagged around the room keeping her attention on her as Naruto got around the room.

Kin dodged a shuriken thrown at her and threw senbon at her as the two glared at one another as each remembered what had happened in The Forest of Death back then. It was payback time for both of them.

Sakura skillfully continued to dodge her attacks which she saw were tipped with poison and knew if one got her she'd be in trouble. "That's right Rapunzel, keep your eyes on me." She said to herself.

Kin dodged an attack and rushed at Sakura and the two threw attacks at one another. Punches and Kicks that the two kunoichis countered and blocked.

Naruto meanwhile had made his way around and had a clear shot at Kin now.

"Go Naruto!" Sakura shouted as he was in position to now strike.

"What?!" Kin shouted as she saw him running out of the corner of her eye as she realized she had been duped by them

Naruto ran at her but his feet skidded and he stumbled and he bumped into a large Container shaped like an orb that was filled with a substance. "Oops!" He shouted and tried to catch it but was too slow as it fell and hit the ground right next to Kin and Sakura and it cracked and broke apart.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted in disbelief that he had screwed up.

"Idiot!" Kin shouted at him. (Shoot! What was in that?) She thought to herself trying to remember what was in it and what it did as Orochimaru had been working on something in it. Something he said he was going to use on The Godaime once he completed it.

A green Gas like substance spread from the container and went right into Kin and Sakura's faces. The two coughed and gagged as they breathed it in and inhaled it from their noses. The two began to feel dizzy and light headed after doing so and each feel to the floor unconscious.

"S-Sakura!" Naruto shouted in shock upon seeing her unconscious figure and without thinking about himself rushed into the gas which for some reason didn't affect him at all. He ran to her and picked her up carrying her in her arms. "You're going to be okay! I promise Sakura! Nothing's going to happen to you" He shouted and ran out of the room. But stopped when he heard Kin cry out and looked back as he saw her lying there and she wasn't moving.

He could've just left her there, she was an enemy. A threat, she had tried to kill them. He should've just left her lying there. But looking on at her and at her state and form as she laid there, he knew he couldn't just leave her there in the Gas.

(Damn it, why do I have to have a Heart of Gold?) He thought to himself and created a Bushin. "Get her and follow me." He ordered it and The Copy nodded and went and picked Kin up carrying her as well. Kin and Sakura moaned softly and tossed their heads a bit and Naruto looked on concerned, he'd never forgive himself if something happened to Sakura 'cause of what he did.

"C'mon!" He shouted and ran out of the room and the building and the clone carrying Kin followed after him. They were soon out of the base in minutes and had made it outside. Naruto let out a sigh of relief and looked on at the two unconscious girls who although were breathing fine, weren't going to wake up.

"I guess I should take them back to The Inn we was staying at." Naruto murmured and he and the clone carried the two.

While there Naruto stopped at a stream and he had both Sakura and Kin laid down on the grass so he could check on them. Their breathing seemed to be fine and their hearts were beating regularly as far as he could tell but he was staying cautious as he did not know what it was The Gas did to them or what'd happen later on. He got a pair of rags and soaking them placed them on both girls' heads to cool their bodies down. He didn't know what to do except watch over them.

After a couple of minutes Sakura let out a groan and her eyes began to flutter open. Beside her Kin as well was starting to stir also.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted at her full of relief that she was waking up and didn't seem to be in any pain. "Are you okay?" He asked her as he approached her and checked on her.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura mumbled as she looked on at him. Looking on at him, something began to come over her for some reason as she turned her head away to keep from looking at him.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked her as he put his hand on her forehead. "I was worried I was going to lose you for a seek." He said to her and Sakura for some reason was blushing at the feeling of his hand on her skin. He looked over and saw Kin was getting up as well. "You," He said to her and looked at her as well. "I guess we'll take you to Konoha and try and get some answers out of you, I could've left you there in that funky gas you know?" He told Kin who softly moaned shaking her head and looking at Naruto blushed as well as she stared at him.

Okay, that was weird.

Sakura was softly panting to herself her chest heaving a bit as she looked on at Naruto. She couldn't understand what was going on but she felt something inside her body that was happening to her as she stared at Naruto Her cheeks were turning redder and redder as well.

Kin also was going through the same symptoms as she panted as her body felt warmer and warmer with each passing second, as if someone had lit an oven inside her figurine. She looked on as the Blonde went on and on as she wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying. Instead she looked on at his body as her face was redder than a tomato.

"I don't know what it is that sicko was working on or what you inhaled, but I oughta take you both to Tsunade so you can-Huh?" Naruto said as he was grabbed by Sakura suddenly. "S-Sakura?!" He said in confusion as they were face to face and she was smiling at him.

"Quit talking, just kiss me." She said to him and she planted her lips on his.

"HMMMM?!" Naruto shouted in a muffled tone as she kissed him for the first time and his eyes widened that they nearly popped out of his head. Sakura, the girl he had liked and he'd admit he had private dreams of a situation like this happening, was kissing him right now! Naruto was unable to respond to what just happened giving Sakura easy access to his mouth and she engaged his tongue.

After a few seconds Naruto's brains and hormones kicked in and he began to kiss her back his arms around her waist as they sat there. Enjoying the fact that he was kissing her as they kissed.

But his brain won out in the end and he realized and pushed her back. "Sakura, what's wrong with you?" He asked her as she smiled at him

"Nothing," She said softly. "What's wrong with you? Don't you want to kiss me?" She asked him with a pout. "We both know that we want this to happen." She told him trailing her hand on his cheek.

"Sakura, something's wrong. Its that gas you inhaled."

"No, this is me, everything I'm doing is of my own accord." Sakura said to him smiling at him and kissed him softly. "I don't care about Sasuke anymore. He's just a faint memory" She told him. "You're the one I love." She said to Naruto

Naruto looked on not understanding, this wasn't right. He then felt a pair of hands around him and he looked and saw Kin was seated up her arms wrapped around his chest and she without him doing anything, kissed him on the lips.

"You too?!" He shouted in disbelief at what she just did. Just what had that gas done to them?

Kin now recalled what it was that Orochimaru was working on, the gas he had created and was planning on ambushing Tsunade with and affect her with it. It worked on the opposite sex and if a female inhaled it, she would fall in love with the first male she saw. He was planning on using it to make Tsunade his bride and he would rule and take over Konoha. Naruto had stumbled and broke it causing the two to inhale it and both Kin and Sakura had seen Naruto thus making them fall in love with him.

"I don't want to be with Orochimaru anymore, or with Konoha, I want to be with you!" Kin told him in a sultry tone as she kissed his cheek and Naruto could only look on as she continued to kiss him. Sakura was seated on his lap and was now kissing him as well. "Kin Tsuchi is my name. Let me love you Naruto-kun" She said to him nuzzling her face against his.

"Yes Naruto-kun, let us love you." Sakura whispered as she kissed him as they had no qualms about sharing him.

Naruto couldn't believe what had happened. He had two females in love with him but it didn't feel right in his eyes. It was the Gas that was causing them to act this way. He tried to form words about how wrong this was but their lips on his flesh and skin as his shirt had been removed leaving him in his black undershirt prevented him from talking to them.

"S-Sakura! Kin!" He cried out as he felt them kiss and roam their hands across his figure which he couldn't do anything to stop them. Kin turned his head towards her and kissed him passionately her arms wrapped around him as she kissed him. His arms went against his mind and held her in an embrace stroking her long black hair as he kissed her back engaging her tongue with his own. He then began to feast on her neck causing her to moan in delight as stars were in her eyes at his kissed and licked her neck hungrily. Sakura massaged his shoulders and back and leaned in close and blew on it teasingly causing shivers to go down his spine.

Wonderful shivers…

Naruto going against his better judgment and his brain gave into his passions as he laid Kin down and kissed Sakura as she wrapped her legs around his waist straddling him. He reached down and stroked her legs feeling the flesh and his hands went up behind her and rested on her backside and squeezed it as her medic skirt was taken off.

The unlikely threesome continued to kiss as hitai-ate's and articles of clothing began to come undone. Naruto stroked Kin's bare belly as he leaned down and kissed it and began to go up kissing the top of her bra covered chest and to her neck as Kin moaned as it was driving her crazy and he planted his lips on her own. He looked on at Sakura and kissed her as well as her gloves had come off and her fingers were lifting and roaming underneath his shirt stroking his hard abs and body.

"Love you." Sakura whispered to him as she kissed him softly on the nose and he nodded and kissed her forehead and she recalled back when they were twelve year olds that it was him who said he wanted to kiss it not who she thought it was.

Naruto laid down on the grass Sakura and Kin in his arms as his shirt was removed and they kissed his body trailing their lips across it. Naruto let out a cry of passion as Kin's long hair tickled it and the two female Kunoichis smiled as they continued their pleasurable "torture" of him.

Naruto looked up at the two. They were both beautiful he noted. Sakura was every bit as pretty as he believed her to be while Kin was gorgeous as well as they both appeared alluring to any male. He blushed and turned his head away at the dirty thoughts in his head involving the two of them, no doubt Jiraiya would be proud of him if he saw this.

The three continued and their clothes became scattered on the ground as soon they had lost their pants and their undergarments as well. Naruto steadied himself as he looked on at the two beauties before him as this was his first time and despite a certain Sannin's insistence to him to learn, didn't know how to pleasure a woman.

Sakura and Kin as if sensing his doubt each smiled at one another and nodded and leaned and kissed him on the cheek at the same time causing his body to stiffen up as he felt their hands roam across his flesh. Sakura's hand gently went down to his stomach and towards the seal on his stomach and softly stroked it causing him to gasp in pleasure and Kin seeing it did it as well as he began to let out a fox like purr from both of them doing it. He took them in his arms and kissed them both full of passion as his hands roamed across their backs.

Naruto laid the two down and his hand cupped Sakura's left breast and massaged the mound of flesh softly causing her to moan. He did the same with Kin's and she cried out in passion as well. He looked on and his hands went lower down both girls' chest and stomachs to down to in between their legs. Both Kin and Sakura let out gasps and cries of joy as he inserted a finger in between their legs into their womanhood. Blushes formed across their faces in joy as he then added a second finger as well into their inner circle as they loved what he was doing to them as screams of pleasure escaped them as they soon had an orgasm.

The two got up and Sakura grasped his manhood causing him to gasp as she massaged it softly while Kin did it hard with her fingers wrapped around it. The two smirked deviously at one another and alternated between them going between soft and hard as they tortured and played with him

Naruto shortly later, kissed them both softly as they were ready soon for the finale as they laid there before him and nodded giving him permission. He thrusted into them one at a time causing at first pain, then pleasure to enter their bodies as they begged for him to not stop and to continue what he was and he assured them that it'd only hurt a moment and he continued to do so on both Kunoichis going into a steady rhythm as the three soon came to a climax.

Naruto, Sakura, and Kin after recovering and resting were later shown walking side by side him in between the girls the two smiling at him. The three making their way back to Konoha which was now in sight.

Naruto as he walked was unsure how exactly he was going to explain this to everyone, he still wasn't sure it was really happening and he was just in one of Ero Sennin, or maybe Kakashi's perveted dreams based off of Icha Icha.

(Tsunade is going to flip once she hears about this. Ino will probably kill me as well) He muttered as he walked with the two girls. The two who wanted to be with him now and loved him.

Naruto had his arms up around his head as he walked with the two each smiled lovingly at him. "Love you." Both Sakura and Kin said at the same time to him and he kissed both girls on the forehead making their smile grow.

"I know. C'mon let's head back and explain this to Tsunade and them." He told the girls who smiled as they went on.

A/N: That's it for this story. Review please.


End file.
